


You Break Into My Apartment and Ask for Hawaiian Pizza?

by Jessistired



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessistired/pseuds/Jessistired
Summary: Sam comes home to find Bucky in his apartment.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 100





	You Break Into My Apartment and Ask for Hawaiian Pizza?

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't think this would get as long as it did. This has literally no plot and was only edited by me but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Sam could easily tell who was sitting ominously in his kitchen drinking his milk from the silhouette. Hopefully, Steve hadn’t noticed that he was missing. Sam sighed and flicked on the light. “How did you get in here?” 

“I’m a highly trained assassin, and you only have one lock on your door,” Bucky took a sip of milk straight from the jug like an animal, “Well, had.” 

“What the hell does that mean?” 

“It means I've ordered you a new lock.” 

Sam was so tired that he almost laughed, “You broke my lock?” 

“Why else would I leave the door cracked?” 

“To let me know someone was there, so I wouldn’t freak out.” Sam grabbed the milk jug from Bucky, “You’re a highly trained assassin, why did you feel the need to break my lock?” 

“Oh, I think I have a concussion. Fine motor skills are not so fine right now.” Bucky jiggled his fingers in front of his face. 

Sam looked Bucky over. While Sam had seen the other man in worse condition, it was clear that Bucky had come straight from a mission. From the looks of it, it wasn’t an easy mission either. He had cuts and bruises all over. One large gash on his arm seemed to still be bleeding. That looked as if it would need stitches.

“Have you received medical attention?” Sam already knew the answer. 

Bucky sighed loudly, “You sound just like Steve.” Sam rolled his eyes and opened his refrigerator door, resigned to the fact that Bucky wasn’t leaving. Truthfully, Sam wasn’t upset that Bucky had came here. Although he would have preferred if Bucky had gotten proper medical attention first. 

“I’m getting pizza,” Sam didn’t really feel like making a proper dinner that night, not that he had anything to cook anyway. “You want some?” 

“Can we get Hawaiian?”

Sam slowly turned, “You want to disgrace my apartment with Hawaiian pizza?”

Bucky shrugged, “I’ve never tried it,” 

“You don’t need to, I’ll tell you it’s horrible,” 

“C’mon,” Bucky gave him a devilish grin, “I need to see that for myself,” 

“You mean you need to taste that for yourself.” 

“Exactly.” Bucky stepped closer to Sam, with that same grin on his face “C’mon, Sammy.” 

Sam was not weak for that grin. Absolutely not. That was not the reason he was currently ordering a large Hawaiian pizza. He felt bad for Bucky. That was it. Plus, it would be funny to see the look on his stupid face when he tried the God-awful pizza.

Afterwards, he helped Bucky clean up his numerous injuries and managed to not get flustered at all. Not easy when he had to concentrate on Bucky’s arm. Also his abs. And his face. Despite all these challenges, Sam kept his cool.

Sam told Bucky to get them drinks when the pizza arrived. He didn’t need Bucky accidentally terrifying the teenager that delivered their pizza. Bucky tended to have that effect on people.

“I honestly don’t know what you’re talking about,” Bucky was stuffing his face with his third piece. If the pizza disgusted him as it should have, he hid it well. 

“You’re insane,” Sam was almost done forcing himself to eat his first piece. With every bite, he could feel himself hating it microscopically less, which annoyed him. “And you’re dragging me into your craziness.” That was more true than Bucky could ever realize.

“You know, you could have ordered two pizzas.” 

“Too much money, I can suffer through it.” 

After they finished their pizza, they continued Bucky’s first watch through of Friends. Sam decided not to comment on the fact that Bucky had planted himself right next to Sam on the couch. It was probably normal in the 1940s. Still, Sam could feel his thigh and arm buzzing with energy where Bucky was touching him. Bucky's metal arm was cold at first, but Sam's body heat warmed it up. Sam felt privileged that Bucky was letting the arm touch him at all. He knew it was a soft spot for Bucky. 

Bucky was also trying to remain calm, but it wasn't easy. He had planned on putting his arm around Sam's shoulder, but Sam had sat on the wrong side of the couch. While his mind was debating whether or not to go through with the plan, his body just sat next to Sam but didn't put his arm around him. Now he was just sitting super close to Sam, and he couldn't put his arm around Sam without it seeming weird. 

On the bright side, Sam didn't move away from Bucky when he sat down. If Sam thought Bucky was being weird, which of course he did, he wasn't showing it.

About two episodes into their binge Bucky noticed something else about Sam. He was starting to doze off. This was naturally more entertaining to Bucky and he watched Sam from the corner of his eye. 

By the end of the fourth episode, Sam's head was resting comfortably on Bucky's shoulder as Sam snoozed. Bucky was having mixed feelings. On one hand, he was excited to be this close to Sam; that Sam trusted him enough to fall asleep in Bucky's general vicinity, let alone right on his shoulder. 

On the other hand, Sam was sleeping on the metal arm, which Bucky hated. He wanted Sam on his good side. The side that didn't represent everything that was wrong with him. 

Still, this was better than Bucky could hope for. With that in mind, Bucky turned down the sound on the TV and turned on the captions. 

Sam slowly regained consciousness. He thought he was still dreaming when he couldn't hear the TV, but reality hit him when he realized that his head was on Bucky's shoulder. 

He jolted up, “Sorry,” Sam blushed, embarrassed as hell. He hoped that he didn't cause Bucky any stress by being that close to him. 

Bucky shrugged nonchalantly, “It's fine, you seemed pretty tired.” On the inside, Bucky was panicking once again. Should he have woken Sam up? Did Sam think he was some creep now? 

“I was, but if I ever fall asleep on you like that again and you feel uncomfortable just know you have permission to push my sleepy ass off of you.” 

“So I have permission to push you?” Bucky could feel his heart being lifted by Sam's words. Sam just wanted to make sure Bucky wasn't overwhelmed, which was so kind. “Duly noted.”

Sam let out a chuckle and rolled his eyes. Bucky could feel himself falling for Sam. He was so busy being simultaneously terrified and thrilled by this fact that he didn't hear the next this Sam said. 

“What?” Bucky cursed himself, he probably seemed dumb to Sam now. 

“I asked what time is it, I’m guessing late by the way you just spaced out.” Sam yawned and stretched out. 

Bucky checked his phone, ignoring the texts from Steve, “It’s almost two.” 

Sam grabbed the remote from Bucky and turned off the TV, “Well considering how horrible of a host I’ve been, it’s only fair to invite you to stay the night.” Sam realized what he was asking, and all of his confidence immediately left him, “Y’know, if you didn’t want to walk home at this time of night.” Sam was mentally kicking himself. Bucky was a trained assassin, he would have no qualms about walking around late at night. 

Bucky sighed, “I'd love to stay, but honestly I'm probably not going to fall asleep. If you don't mind me staying on your couch and watching TV, I'd prefer that to going home.”

Bucky knew that he had accidentally let out too much, because Sam went quiet as he tried to process what Bucky had said. Damn Sam and his psychological prowess. Bucky didn’t know how to appear normal in front of an average person, let alone someone who had years of experience with traumatized vets.

While his brain wasn't functioning well enough to try to have a deep conversation about the problems Bucky just revealed, Sam did have an idea on how to make him feel better.

“C'mon,” Sam said while rubbing his eyes, “I want to try an exercise.” 

Bucky's head was running wild as Sam led to his room. He didn't know what to think. Maybe that was how people dealt with their problems in the 21st century, having sex. That wasn't too different from Bucky's time. This was moving a little fast for Bucky. He really liked Sam, but he wanted a real relationship with him. Bucky started devising a to say this without sounding like an old man. 

But when they got to Sam's bedroom, Sam simply propped up some pillows and laid down on the bed. Bucky, unsure about what was going on and not wanting to freak Sam out, just stood still. Sam patted on the space right next to him. Bucky obliged, this time leaving plenty of space between him and Sam. 

“Did I ever tell you about the time my friends and I entered an all you can eat shrimp contest,” Sam said it so naturally. Bucky wondered how he could be so casual about this. Laying in the same bed together. Maybe the dirty thoughts that have been plaguing Bucky’s mind hadn’t even crossed Sam’s. That made sense. After all, Sam wasn’t into Bucky, he was just nice. A good friend.

“This is the exercise you wanted to try?” 

Sam swallowed, he was a bit nervous about having Bucky in his bed, but he wanted to help his friend. “Yes, it’s not really a professional technique, but it’s something I’ve done with a lot of my friends.” Not in a bed before, but Bucky didn’t need to know that. “It does help.” 

“Then carry on.” 

Sam told the shrimp story, and another one, then Bucky told Sam a story. That's what they did for the next couple of hours until Sam fell asleep. Exchange simple and meaningless stories.

Bucky fought the urge to go back to watching TV and just laid beside Sam, watching him sleep peacefully. Sam snored softly. It might have been the most beautiful thing Bucky had ever seen in his life. The word angel floated through his head. Because that’s really what Sam was, an angel. His job was to literally fly around and save people. 

He closed his eyes and concentrated on the stories Sam told him. It took a long time, but eventually, those stories melted away to dreams. Surprisingly, the dreams did not melt into nightmares, and Bucky got the best night’s sleep he had in awhile. He had slept so well that he didn’t wake up when Sam left the bed. He woke up an hour later and walked into the kitchen, where Sam was making coffee. 

“Thanks,” Bucky said as he stretched. “That really helped.” 

Sam was distracted by thinking about how unfair it was that Bucky’s shirt lifted up when he stretched, “Uh, yeah.” After a sip of coffee and a second to reorganize his thoughts he added, “If you want, we can do that over the phone.” 

Bucky smiled. “Sounds good,” 

Sam smiled back at Bucky and made him a cup of coffee. That night Bucky would call Sam and they would exchange stories again. It would become a pattern, telling each other stories over the phone. Until the stories they exchanged were no longer just happy ones. Until they started telling one another about the nightmares and burdens they carried. Until Sam finally worked up the courage to ask Bucky out. Then, they didn’t need a phone. 


End file.
